Forgotten Destiny
by Star Darling
Summary: Um Buffy casts a spell to save Angel and no longer remembers her destiny. He has to help her remember. Let me know what you think.
1. Prologue

A.N.: I had previously posted this story but I decided to try a different way to tell it. Enjoy. Jenna, I know you will correct the Latin.I used an online dictionary and pieced it together myself.so if it sucks o well.  
  
Disclaimer: I own no one. No Buffy or Angel characters anyway.  
  
"Angel, listen to me. I can save you. You aren't going to die," Buffy said fiercely to the only man she had ever loved as she stared down at him. His brown hair was matted to his forehead with sweat from the harsh fever that invaded his body. She knew he would protest to her plan, but he was no match for her in this state.  
  
"No, it's okay. I'm ready," he responded, believing that all his suffering was at an end. At least, he wanted her to think that he believed it. His dark brown eyes showed her his present suffering. They also hinted at the suffering he thought he was doomed to repeat for eternity, even after his body lacked animation and his soul was free. He knew he was going to Hell, but he didn't want to hurt her. He didn't want her to suffer. He just wanted her to be free. Free of slaying, free of him. If he knew that was about to become a reality, he would change that thought, for he knew that it could never be without the world ending or her death.  
  
"No, sit up. Listen to me. I am not going to let you die," the petite blonde reiterated, pulling him up so he was halfway sitting. She ran her hand through his hair, as if it would be the last time. She looked into his eyes and could see the suffering there that she knew she had the power to take away. Could she really do it, though?  
  
"How?" He looked right back into her eyes, seeing that she was torn about something. He also saw the tears flooding her eyes, yet he knew that they weren't caused by him or his imminent demise. He wondered what she was about to say and do.  
  
"I made a deal. If the things running this show, Powers that Be or whatever, give you your life back I forget everything," Buffy responded slowly. Even as she said it out loud, she didn't realize how selfish this really was. She was not only condemning the vampire she loved to an eternity of remembering a love affair that she could not, she was leaving her destiny behind. She was leaving the world behind. She didn't think of it, because she really didn't care. Never really had. Her first thought had always been for Angel and herself, and the rest came later.  
  
"What do you mean by everything?" Angel asked softly. As he said it, he knew. She was giving up her destiny, the world. She was doing this for him. Could he make her see reason? They couldn't even mess with this. It was wrong. Where did she even get this idea?  
  
"You," Buffy responded. "My destiny. I go back to being a normal teenage girl. No vampires, no nothing." As she said it, Buffy realized what it meant. She realized that, to her, it would be like Angel had never existed. She would be destiny-free as she told Merrick she was the first day she met him. She would never know Angel, never remember him. She realized she would never really know true love. Still, the thought of the world and the peril this would cause was not realized.  
  
"No, I won't let you. You can't do this, Buffy. Think of all the innocent people who will die because of this decision." Angel tried to sit up, but he couldn't. He had to stop her. He knew he had to. She couldn't do this. Not to save him. Did she even realize what she was doing? He wasn't sure. He knew he couldn't convince her and it struck him as odd that she always got through to him, but he never got through to her.  
  
"I'm not going to lose you again. I can't," Buffy sobbed. She held him on his bed, preventing him from sitting up any further to stop her. It killed her to see him in so much pain and know that she could take it away. She also knew that if she did, she would lose him anyway. He seemed about to echo this thought when she pulled the powder given to her by the Oracles out and throwing it on herself, she uttered, "Aufero meus animus!" Then she was gone.  
  
Just like that she was gone. Angel was left by himself. He slowly realized that he knew. He had the memories of Buffy and their love still within his mind. She was the only one who forgot. "She saved me, but she killed me, all in the same gesture," he thought to himself, getting up from the place he was resting in the dank alley to which he had been thrown.  
  
Looking around, he realized he knew this place, this scene. These were the allies he had haunted in his search for rodents to kill to satisfy his bloodlust. It was here he had met Whistler and heard about Buffy and found his destiny. But why was he here now? 


	2. Destiny Lost

Chapter 1: Destiny Lost  
  
Angel was extremely perplexed as he glanced around at his surroundings. Buffy had said that she would forget, but she hadn't said that time would go back and everyone would relive the same story without her presence and knowledge. It didn't make any sense. What made even less sense, though, was the voice that leaped out of the shadows at him.  
  
"Well, boy-o, looks like you've got a pretty big mess to fix," a masculine voice with a rich Irish accent said. The speaker stepped out of the shadows as he spoke. He was in his mid to late twenties, with dark hair and an outrageous outfit. His green eyes glowed in the dark. Angel could hardly believe his preternatural sight. This really didn't make any sense at all. "Yeah, I know this may come as a bit o' a shock to ya. You were probably expectin' Whistler to pop out at any second."  
  
"Doyle?" Angel whispered. This couldn't be Doyle. Doyle had been dead for almost three years. He was right about one thing, whether he was dead or alive, Angel had been expecting Whistler.  
  
"Yup. Y'know when I found out yer whole life story, I thought you were at least a better dresser than that. Look at yerself, man. Look what you had gotten yerself into at this point," Doyle stated, obviously not realizing the spellbinding effect he was having on Angel.  
  
"You're one to talk," Angel muttered. "What's going on, Doyle? How can you be here? You're dead," Angel enquired and stated. His voice was eager to understand the situation, yet he couldn't help but remain amazed at the half-demon standing in front of him. He did know that this Doyle wasn't dead, he could smell his blood and his life.  
  
"Ah, but ya see that's the kicker, old buddy. I'm not dead yet. I died in what, 2000, somewhere around there? This ain't 2000, it's somewhere about 1996. I have four years left. At least, if everything ends up the way it should I do," Doyle explained. "Y'see, when your girlfriend pulled her little stunt, it sent the whole world back. If you can't get her to remember, everything changes. Like say, the world ending with the Master. The Powers sent me here to help you."  
  
"Does everyone else involved remember too? Or just us? Did Buffy realize this was going to happen? Does everything have to happen exactly the way it did?" Angel was slightly perturbed by all of this new information, which was evidenced by his extreme amount of talking. He began wondering if he couldn't change some of the worse things that had happened during his stint in Sunnydale. For instance, him reverting to Angelus and being sent to hell.  
  
"I don't know all the details," Doyle admitted. "To get 'em, I guess we have to pay a visit to the Oracles. Though I don't know if these know anything about it. They're probably just as surprised as you, seeing as they were also dead and all. I gotta tell ya, it was interesting bein' alive again. First thing I did was get myself a Billy Dee."  
  
Rolling his eyes, Angel followed as Doyle led to the "Gateway for Lost Souls". Death hadn't changed his friend a bit. At the same time, he wondered if Doyle's life changing moment had already passed and made a mental note to ask later. Maybe his death could be changed, but even as he thought it Angel had a sinking suspicion that Doyle's destiny was finite, as were his and Buffy's. Slowly he realized that he was in position to request an audience with the most powerful link he had to the PTB. At this time, he neither looked nor acted like their champion. What if he wasn't? What if Buffy had made him their Champion? Also, he needed a present. He had nothing. At this point in his unlife, he was homeless. Deep in thought, he stopped suddenly.  
  
Doyle noticed. "Angel, what's the hold up? We have to figure this out fast," Doyle reminded him.  
  
"Doyle, don't I have to be meeting Whistler right about now?" Angel asked. "Wouldn't me not seeing him change something?" Angel couldn't think of what it could possibly change, considering he knew what happened from this point on, but he knew that time travel had those kind of consequences.  
  
"Um, good point. But wrong in this case. See, since the lovely Ms. Summers cast this spell and can't remember anything unless you show her, and it has to be you, she won't be called. So Whistler doesn't need you to help her, because she isn't any concern to anyone right now. She's just a normal teenage girl," Doyle explained. He knew a bit more than he was letting on, but that's all the Powers would let him say for now. He knew the challenges ahead and hoped Angel was up to them.  
  
"So the world is without a Slayer?" Angel thought. He wanted to ask about the champion bit, but was too afraid. Since Buffy was the first human he had contact and feelings for in one hundred plus years, Angel was afraid she made him who he was. She made him a Champion. Without her cause to help and fight for, Angel would have been nothing. He would've kept up his mournful existence and not been any help to anyone, except for Buffy. Then he realized he was a Champion because he remembered. Buffy had shown him how to be a Champion and now it was his turn to show her how to be one.  
  
During this thought process, Angel and Doyle had reached a nearby post office. Apparently, the Oracles never really changed types of venues, just locales. "Um, Doyle, what about a gift?" Angel asked, thinking that this time he didn't have a nice watch to lose. He had nothing but the rags he called clothes on his back. He also realized he looked like hell, with his greasy long hair, and he probably smelled even worse. However, time was of the essence here.  
  
"I gotcha covered, buddy," Doyle replied, chucking a small ring at Angel. It was the Ring of Amarra, which Angel had destroyed two years ago. Now Spike would never obtain it, something that probably shouldn't have been changed, but Angel could do without the torture.again. Doyle started the incantation that would open the doorway to the Oracles' chamber. Angel felt the cold hard ring in his hand and prepared himself for whatever was to come. After the incantation was finished, there was a sudden burst of light and Angel crossed the doorway to meet his destiny. 


End file.
